Kiyomuri of the Yamani Islands
by Edith
Summary: Having escaped from her fate in the Yamani Islands, Kiyomuri must face the strange new land of Tortall. Set after Squire. Latest Chapter: Hatsuoki is up to no good; there's a shirtless Elijah; and Kiyo and Elijah meet a few more royals.
1. Escape from the Islands

"So, she has been knighted." Commented Nobu as he sipped at green tea. 

"A fine achievement" murmered Akiko, his wife. 

"Undoubtedly, her Yamani training assisted her greatly" As the commander of the third circle, Nobu's patriotism ran deep. Lanterns that hung in rows from the ceiling cast a flickering glow over the pair as they knelt at a low table. Nobu sighed as he thought of the white Tortallan girl who had lived among them almost 9 years ago. 

"She is wasted among those barbarians." He said, fiercely. Akiko looked at him, worried. While everyone had accepted the Mindelan family due to Lady Ilane's service to the Emperor, a feeling of dislike for their eastern neighbors was still felt by most people. No one dared express this openly though, as the Emperor was determined to forge a successful alliance with Tortall. 

"A pity though that a barbarian has more talent than our own offspring." Nobu threw this comment with a spiteful glare at his daughter, who knelt quietly in a corner of the room. Used to her fathers hatred of her, Kiyomuri kept her face smooth as she politely inclined her head in a sign of agreement. Akiko quickly changed the subject, drawing her husband into a discussion over the new servants performance. 

With her father's attention elsewhere, Kiyomuri dolefully plucked at loose threads in her kimono. Akiko was a small, delicate creature and the doctor had long ago pronounced that she could bear only one child. Unfortunately for the couple, the one child had been female. While females were respected in Yaman, males were still more treasured. It had been Nobu's dream to have a son, and he was not a man to give up a grudge easily. It was not that Kiyomuri wasn't talented, smart, or attractive. She was all of those things, but nothing was good enough for her father. She had given up trying to please him long ago. 

When her parents had finished their tea, Kiyomuri rose and murmured a night blessing before slipping into the hall. Wondering past the kitchen, she noticed that the water container was almost empty. Although it was the servants job to collect water in the morning, Kiyomuri welcomed the excuse for a night walk. While she walked, she thought of Keladry. They had not known each other personally while Keladry lived on the Islands, although they had been the same age. Kiyomuri wondered if she still looked the same: tall, muscular, and with kind eyes. She wondered if the new lady knight could still use the glaive, or if she had given up Yamani weapons. 'No use wondering' she told herself sternly 'You're never going to find out.'

She reached the well and filled two buckets with water. Although no lanterns were lit around the well, and she had not brought a torch, the moon shone brightly, making the work easy. As she turned to go, she heard a snigger coming from a shadow. She placed the buckets down and reached for the dagger she kept in her obi. 

"Who's there?" she called. There was silence, then a tall figure strode into the moonlight. It was Arashino, a warrior of the Emperor. He was dressed in a uniform kimono of dark gray with a white belt. The warrior stood arrogantly and tightened his belt around his wide frame. He sneered at the buckets at her feet. 

"Servants work?" He gave another snigger "Oh well...at least I know my future wife will be useful." Kiyo turned cold, and struggled to keep her face empty. Without a word, she placed the dagger back in her obi, picked up her buckets and walked back down the road. Once Arashino was out of sight, she placed down the buckets and stared at her hands. They were trembling. 'Future _wife_?' She whipped out her dagger and using her rage to power her throw, flung the knife at a tree that stood down the road. Leaving the buckets, she ran to the tree and tugged the knife out of the center of the trunk. It had helped a little, but the rage was still there, simmering. She had to talk to Meiko. 

***

Meiko was a princess of the fifth rank, who lived in a set of rooms attached to the Emperors palace. She was awake when Kiyo arrived out of breath at her door. Meiko put down the kitten she was playing with and beckoned for the girl to enter. 

"You're out late, Kiyo," said the older girl as she offered her friend a bowl of sweets. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm to be married!" Kiyo cried. Instantly she whipped out her fan to hide her face, embarrassed. She had let her emotions get the better of her. 

Meiko gently pulled the fan away. "Who is he?"

Kiyo closed her eyes as she whispered the warriors name. She heard Meiko give a small exclamation of pity. "Oh Kiyo...are you sure?" Kiyo shrugged sadly, and told her what had passed at the well. When she had finished, Meiko looked thoughtful. "It may not be true..." the princess said slowly. "He may be teasing." 

"Maybe..." Kiyo said, hopefully. It hadn't occurred to her that he could have been lying. After all, her parents had mentioned nothing of marriage to her before. Meiko patted her arm. 

"There is only one way to find out." Meiko advised. "Talk to your parents."

***

"Sorry father…mother..." Kiyo began. Her parents sat up sleepily. Nobu let out a small growl.

"Why do we have a daughter who does not honor us enough to let us sleep?" he asked Akiko. Kiyo knelt and took a deep breath. 

"Because, father, I do not have parents who inform me when I am to be married." Kiyo saw her mother flinch and felt a flash of regret. 'It's too late now' she told herself. 

Nobu snorted. "Consider yourself informed." Kiyo's blood ran cold. So. It was true. She was to be married to that arrogant, disgusting excuse for a man..why, only last week she saw him kicking a servant down the street as a punishment. 

Kiyo swallowed. "But father...I do not love him." She whispered. Nobu let out a harsh laugh.

"Who talks of love? Arashino will pay well for you." Kiyo looked pleadingly at her mother. Akiko's face was blank. When she saw Kiyo looking at her, she stared at the quilt, refusing to meet her daughters eyes. Nobu continued. "Those barbarian swine allow their offspring to have love marriages. And look at them. Weak! Ha!" he lay back down on the mat. Kiyo knelt silently, but it was evident that her father was finished. She stood shakily and walked to her room in a daze. 

'Stop it' she ordered herself, as she felt her eyes water. 'Stop. There must be a way out of this. Think.' Then it hit her. Nobu himself had told her. Tortall allows people to be free. They express what they feel. They can marry whom they want. Kiyo lifted her head. It was settled. She would go to Tortall. 

***

Early the next day, Kiyo knocked softly at Meiko's door. The princess slid the door open, and stopped in mid-yawn when she saw who it was.

"Kiyo..Is it true?" She asked, concerned. Kiyo nodded, and gestured to the bundle she had brought with her. 

"I am going to Tortall." She announced. Meiko's eyes widened, and she quickly dragged Kiyo into her room. 

"What? Are you sure? Are you crazy?" Meiko hissed, afraid someone might hear. The walls were paper-thin. 

Kiyo nodded again. "I've come to say goodbye." She looked at the princess straight in the eye. Meiko seemed to realize nothing she could say would change her mind. Instead, she bowed slightly and began to bustle around the room, searching for something. Finally, she emerged with a box. 

"You will need some money." The princess explained. 

Kiyo shook her head. "No...I have some already." 

Meiko chuckled. "I doubt you brought enough!" From the box, she drew several griffin feathers, and several small jewels. "These should be enough for you to live on until you settle somewhere." She said, while placing the precious items into a small silk pouch. She pressed the pouch into Kiyo's reluctant fingers. 

"Meiko...it's too much!" She protested. But Meiko would not listen. Kiyo finally bowed in thanks, though silently she vowed to return the treasures when she could. 

"Now...on to other matters." Meiko said. "How are you getting to Tortall?" Kiyo shrugged. 

"I don't know." She admitted. "I thought I'd just wait at the port to see if a ship was sailing out." Meiko sighed. 

"You'd never be able to sneak on one." She informed her friend. When Kiyo's face fell, Meiko patted her arm. "Cheer up." She said. "Merchants with their trading ships can be easily bribed to take on a passenger. We'll go down there now." 

***

Meiko had covered her hair and worn an old kimono to stop people from noticing her at the port. Those of the higher classes in Yaman never wondered down to the port, as it was considered a dirty place, filled with the lower class and tainted with foreign contact. Kiyo was already wearing her oldest kimono.

Kiyo stood in awe as Meiko bargained with the merchant. Finally she slipped him a small silver coin, and he nodded. Eyeing Kiyo, he ordered her to take her bundle aboard. 

"We leave now." He said curtly, and began walking towards the ship, gesturing for her to follow. Kiyo realized it was time to say goodbye to her closest friend. Fighting to keep her face smooth, she turned to the princess. 

"My parents won't notice I'm gone until tonight." Kiyo told her. "I don't think they'll mind much. Just tell them you don't know where I am."

"May luck be with you." Meiko said as she bowed. "One day I will see you again!" 

Kiyo bowed deeply in return. "I owe you so much. Thank you." She said with feeling. The two girls clasped hands, and quickly parted. 

***

The sea journey took three days, and Kiyo was miserable throughout it all. She missed Meiko, solid ground, proper food, and a safe place. If there had been a way to turn the ship around, Kiyo felt she would have done it. However, when she felt the worst, she just brought Arashino's face to her mind to strengthen her resolve. When the sea was calm enough she practiced her glaive. A small crew worked the ship, and they were polite enough to stay out of her way, knowing how deadly the blade was, especially when it whipped around Kiyo in a blur of steel and painted wood. She was proud of her glaive. It had been a present from Meiko's parents when she was younger. The pole of the weapon was painted a glossy white, with carvings depicting flowers and snakes. Kiyo thought it was appropriate for such a weapon: both beautiful and deadly. 

Finally the ship docked at Blue Harbour, and Kiyo got her first sight of Tortallan soil. Pale people wearing strange clothes hurried about the port. She made a mental note to get herself such an outfit. She was determined to blend in. Picking up her bundle, Kiyo stepped slowly down the gangway, stopping halfway to give the merchant another coin in gratitude for the trip. The man only grunted, keeping his attention on the sailors unloading the cargo. Shrugging, Kiyo continued down.

'This is it' She thought as she stepped onto Tortallan ground. 'This is the start of your new life'.

*-*-*-*-*

Vell. There goes chapter one. Let me know what you think, if I should continue. All I'll say it I'm glad she's in Tortall now… It was hard writing about Yaman! --Edith


	2. New Land

Kiyo stood doubtfully on the port. Strangers with their strange pale skins gave her funny looks as they past by. At first, Kiyo couldn't understand why, and whipped out her fan to cover her face. Glancing around, she made eye contact with a young deckhand, who instantly turned red and dropped his basket. 

'Oh dear' Thought Kiyo. 'I really do stand out.' 

This was an understatement. Kiyo's raven black hair fell down her back in the popular Yamani fashion. The hair around her face had been cut to accentuate her delicate features and big brown eyes. The Yamani people used to say that her eyes had been crossed with water, so that they made brown pools, larger than the normal. Kiyo had changed into a plain pearl grey kimono, with a red obi. Back home, no one would have given her a second look. Here, she stuck out like an exotic sore thumb. 

'I must get those strange clothes!' Kiyo thought desperately. Looking around, she saw a middle aged woman carrying a basket of bread. 

"Excuse me!" Kiyo called, stepping in front of the woman. "Can you tell me where I can buy some clothes?" the woman stepped back, frightened, and looked wildly around. Too late, Kiyo realised she had spoken in Yamani. She had been taught Common back at the Islands, but she had never used it beyond the classroom. Carefully, she tried again. "Excuse me…would you happen to know where I may buy some clothes?" Thankfully, the woman relaxed. 

"You'd be lookin' for Nell, Ted's wife. She sews real good here." The woman eyed Kiyo. "Though, if you don't mind me saying…you've got a pretty good set already." Kiyo bowed, as was appropriate when someone complimented you. The woman laughed. "Here!" she said, between giggles. "What're you doin'? I'm not a bleeding noble!"

Kiyo looked up, startled. Finally the woman stopped laughing and introduced herself. "I'm Myra. I'll take you to Nell's" She promised. "Only don't start that bowing thing with her. She might think you're teasing!"

***

Myra led Kiyo to a street where the buildings were built up against each other in typical Tortallan architecture. Myra stopped in front of three such buildings, each sporting a swinging needlewoman sign.

Myra sighed. "There's too much competition nowadays." She told Kiyo in a hushed voice. "Nell was here first, then these two came and starting stealin' her customers" she escorted Kiyo into the middle building, casting a disdainful eye over the other two. A woman the same age as Myra answered the door, and smiled when Myra announced she had a customer.

"My. You're an exotic looking thing!" exclaimed the woman Kiyo took to be Nell. "What can I do for you? A nice evening dress? I just got in a new shipment of the most beautifully soft fabric. How about a yellow, to make your hair stand out?" Nell chattered away as she whipped a measuring rope around Kiyo. 

"Um…No thank you." Kiyo said politely. "I want something…for travel." 

"Ah!" cried Nell. "Well…An evening dress won't do you much good for that, will it? How about a simple wool dress and leggings? And you'll need some boots." The sewing woman paused to screw her nose at Kiyo's dainty slippers. "You won't get far in those." She informed her.

Kiyo ignored the remark about her slippers. Yamani goods were always very strong, but the strength was hidden behind delicate embroidery and invisible stitching. She bet her slippers would last longer than a pair of clumsy Tortallan boots. Still, wearing boots meant blending in. However, what Nell proposed as travelling clothes did not seem right. She wanted the breeches and shirt that she had seen all the men dressed in. She told Nell this. 

Myra and Nell screeched with laughter. Finally, Nell composed herself enough to speak. "Only some of them crazy noble women wear breeches. And those female riders. And them two lady knights."

Kiyo thought that was a lot of people. "I want breeches." She said stubbornly. The two women continued to laugh. Kiyo looked around, desperate. She couldn't use force to get Nell to make her breeches - she liked the talkative woman too much for that. But an outright request hadn't worked. Shamefully, Kiyo realised there was only one way. In Yaman, it would have been considered rude and weak. However, this was Tortall. 

Kiyo screwed up her face and forced two tears out of her eyes. Nell and Myra stopped laughing at once. 

"There there." Soothed Myra. "You'll get your breeches, won't she Nell?" Kiyo saw the women shrug at each other. 

"Sure thing. I was only teasing!" Nell began to whip out fabric. "How about a nice red shirt? Or is that too bright? Ah! I have just the thing!" Before Kiyo could dry her eyes, Nell had covered her with material and pins. 

*** 

Kiyo left a while later with the promise that several sets of clothes would be ready by tomorrow. Sighing, she realised she had nowhere to go. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she had eaten nothing since leaving the boat that morning. Kiyo remembered passing several inns on the way to Nells. She made her way back to the closest one. 

Pausing, she heard raucous male laughter coming from inside. The painted sign hanging by the side of the door proclaimed the building to be The Two Ducklings. Kiyo walked inside, and immediately thought the name was completely inappropriate. Men - made big from either muscles or drink - crowded the room. Many wore their filthy hair plaited, obviously seamen. Several men leered at her as she made her way to the bar. 

"I want a room and a meal." She informed the innkeeper, who was a skinny man with a cheerful face. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

"You sure darlin'?" He asked her. When Kiyo nodded, he shrugged and turned to yell into the kitchen: "You lot! Get some food for the lady!" Turning back to Kiyo, he asked, "Will you be eatin' here or in your room?" Kiyo glanced around the room. Many of the men were still eyeing her figure. Several winked as she caught them looking.

Shuddering, she made up her mind. "I'll eat in my room."

The innkeeper nodded. "Follow me, miss." He began weaving his way through the room. As Kiyo followed, snatches of conversation drifted towards her.

"It's one of them Yamani flowers.... keep 'em hidden from us.... Whaddya make of that? …Funny lookin' dress..." 

A heavy man with a sweaty black beard leant close to Kiyo as she past his table. Reaching out a rough hand, he pinched her waist. 

"You're a pretty thing" He smirked. "A bit on the skinny side though, but I like 'em skinny." Kiyo jerked away as his companions roared with laughter. Yamani custom allowed Kiyo to use her skill and force to protect her honour, but this was Tortall. Kiyo knew that if she touched the man, his friends would be quick to aid him. She doubted she could fight them all. Gritting her teeth, she moved on. 

The innkeeper showed her to a small but cosy room. As he handed her the key, he asked, "How long will you be staying? I wouldn't ask, only...This isn't the safest place for a young lass alone." 

Inside Kiyo was seething. The innkeeper had implied she couldn't look after herself. However, Kiyo was a Yamani; She bowed demurely. "I am leaving tomorrow." 

The innkeeper left, and not long after a young maid arrived carrying a tray of food. Kiyo thanked her and gratefully began eating. The maid disappeared and emerged again with a towel and a small tub of steaming water. 

"It may be too hot, miss" The maid said, apologetically. "I can fetch you some cold water if you'd be wanting some." Kiyo took in the girl's strained face, her body drooping from fatigue and overwork. 

"Thank you…I'll be able to fetch it myself, if you'll be so kind as to tell me where the well is" 

The maid looked startled, then smiled appreciatively. 

"It's down in the small courtyard, down the stairs and out the first door before the common room…Thank you miss." The girl gave a small curtsy and left.

Kiyo ate fast, and then felt the water – it was still burning hot. Grumbling, Kiyo took a bucket the maid had left, and went to fetch some water. Following the maid's directions, it wasn't hard to find the well. After Kiyo had filled the bucket, she turned to head back – and stopped. Filling the doorway with his bulky frame was the black bearded man who had pinched her waist. 

"Well." Chuckled the man. "I come out here to wet my face, and look what I find waiting for me." Leering, he reached for her.

Kiyo stepped back, disgusted. She had no illusions as to what the man wanted to do with her. Placing down the bucket, she pulled out her dagger. 

"Don't come near me." She warned, holding the dagger steady in front of her. "I know how to use this." 

The man paused, perturbed, then he laughed. 

"Playing hard to get are we? Be a good girl now. You don't want to cut yourself, do you?" 

Kiyo didn't move. The mans eyes glinted dangerously. 

"Yamani slut." The man spat. "What's this? You think you're too good for a real man?" He strode forward, reaching for the dagger. Kiyo darted forward to meet him, and slashed the blade down to cut a slit in his shirt. Roaring with anger, the man grabbed Kiyo's wrist, causing her to drop the knife.

"Stupid!" The man hissed. "That shirt cost money!" Kiyo met his gaze defiantly. Twisting, she dug her nails into his hand, and stamped hard on his foot. The man cried out in pain, and released her. Kiyo swung around again slamming one fist in his eye, and the other in his stomach. The man fell to the ground, winded. 

Kiyo leant over him. "In Yaman, it would be expected that I would have killed you by now." She informed him. "I have done you a great favour by not even drawing blood." She stepped daintily over him, retrieved the bucket and returned to her room. 

'Why is it I always get approached by men when I fetch water?' she thought glumly as she closed the door. 

***

Nell had done a good job on the clothes, and Kiyo paid her well in gratitude. As well as breeches and several plain white and grey shirts, Nell had slipped in a red wool dress and brown leggings. 

"Now, the dress and leggings are free" Nell told her. "It was my daughters when she was younger, so it didn't take a minute of my time in making…and it ain't right for you to just have men's clothes!" 

Kiyo was touched by her generosity. Slipping behind a screen, she changed into one of her new shirts and breeches. Nell had also managed to find a pair of boots that fit her. Kiyo put them on, and walked around the room, getting used to the unfamiliar footwear. 

"Where will you be heading next?" Nell asked. "And…what are you doing around these parts, anyway?" Kiyo could tell the woman had been dying to ask that question for a while. Luckily, she had thought of a story on the boat trip over. 

"I am visiting a friend, who is trading Yamani goods here. My…er…father is a scholar, who thought it would be a good idea for me to gain experience of these parts, so he can write about them…he is, um, unable to leave the imperial court back at Yaman." 

Nell nodded slowly. "What's your friends name, dear? Do you know where he is?" 

"Um…" Mentally Kiyo chastised herself for not thinking this far. "His name is Nobu." She said, giving her fathers name. "He is with…Princess Shinkokami at the royal palace right now." Suddenly, Kiyo left as if someone had dashed cold water all over her. Of course! She had grown up with Shinkokami, and the two were friends. Kiyo had forgotten that the Princess was in Tortall to meet her betrothed. Kiyo smiled happily as a plan began to form. She would go to the palace to ask Shinkokami for her aid in finding a place in Tortall. 

Nell watched the girl closely. "Do you know the way, dear?" She asked gently. Kiyo frowned. Nell had found a big flaw in her plan. 

"No." She admitted. "I'll…find the way."

Nell shook her head "You won't get far by yourself. There's bandits who prey on lone travellers. The fact you're a girl will be a bonus for them" Nell paused, thinking. Then she nodded as if she had made up her mind. Opening a door, she yelled up a flight of stairs "Elijah! Come down here!"

Bewildered, Kiyo remained silent. After a few beats of calm, there was a clattering of someone running down the stairs. A young man of about 20 emerged, his light brown hair in disarray.

"You called, Mum?" he asked cheekily. He caught sight of Kiyo and stopped in surprise. "Oh…I'm sorry, didn't see you there. I'm Elijah" He reached for her hand and shook it. Kiyo removed her hand quickly, and Elijah's expression turned to astonishment. Feeling foolish, Kiyo remembered someone mentioning the strange Tortallan greeting. 

"I'm sorry." She apologised. "My name is Kiyomuri, I'm from the Yamani Islands. We do not greet each other in that way, so you caught me off guard. We usually…" Kiyo stopped, realising she was babbling. 

Elijah's eyes glinted with amusement as he waited for her to finish. "You usually…?" he prompted. 

"We bow." Kiyo said. Placing her palms on her thighs, she demonstrated the Yamani greeting. 

"Interesting…" Kiyo looked up, expecting to find that he was making fun of her. Instead, Elijah looked genuinely interested. He was about to speak again when Nell interrupted. 

"Your father can spare you for a while, can't he." It came out as an order, instead of a question. It dawned on Kiyo what Nell had in mind. 

"I'll go on my own." She said, trying to be polite. "Thank you for your consid-"

Nell shook her head. "Now then dear…remember what I was telling you about the roads being dangerous?"

"I can look after myself," protested Kiyo. Nell wasn't listening. 

"Elijah, I want you to take Kiyomuri to Corus. Make sure you personally see that she joins up with her friend." Nell and Elijah continued to plan the trip, ignoring Kiyo's objections. Sighing, Kiyo gave up. After all, it would be more fun to travel with someone than to travel alone. 

***

A/N: Chap two…please review with any suggestions and comments…Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. 

J-Kid: nope, this isn't my first fic…I wrote another one called the Lioness' Daughter, but… *cough***** I didn't finish it…oops. Hopefully this one won't turn out the same!!


	3. Journey to Corus

Nell's husband ran the stables in a rich merchants house. Elijah left to inform his father of the journey, and to try and borrow horses. Once he had left, Nell busied herself packing. 

"He never brings the right things," She told Kiyo in a motherly tone. "Always brings one less shirt than he should, or one less cake of soap...here you are dear, put your stuff into this. It won't do for you to wear your arms out lugging that bundle of yours." The woman handed Kiyo a leather sack with two padded ropes connected to it in loops. Kiyo handled it curiously. How was this strange contraption supposed to help her arms?

Nell stifled a giggle. "You put your stuff in here, and you put your arms through the ropes...Just like that." She settled the sack over Kiyos shoulders. 

"Oh." Said Kiyo, feeling silly. She transferred the bundle contents carefully, making sure her glaive was strapped on tightly to the bottom of the bag. Nell began rummaging through a pile of clothes, emerging with a pair of long johns. At that point, Elijah walked back through the door.

"Mother!" He yelped in shock. "What are you doing, waving those around!" darting forward, he snatched the long johns away.

"Elijah!" Scolded Nell. 

Kiyo looked on, interested. "What are those?" she asked, curiously. Elijah turned a deep red. 

"Nothing." He muttered. He thrust the garment into his pack. "Come on. We better leave." 

***

Elijah had managed to borrow the two oldest horses in the stable. The two animals plodded along at their own slow pace, oblivious to their riders urgings. Kiyo and Elijah tried everything from spurs to begging. Finally, they gave up. 

"We may as well have walked." Elijah glared at his horse. Kiyo nodded in agreement. 

"What are they called, anyway?" She asked. 

Elijah shrugged. "They haven't really got names. But I'll dub this one Plod, and your one Waddle."

It would take a day and a half to reach Corus from Blue Harbour. As the sun fell, Elijah led them off the road, searching for a clearing. 

"This'll do." He said, jumping off Plod. Kiyo Climbed gingerly off the saddle. She hadn't done much riding before, and this was her first long journey. "Are you alright?" Elijah looked at her, concerned. Kiyo nodded, but her limping walk betrayed her smooth face. Elijah began collecting wood for a fire. 

"Your muscles will get used to it soon." He promised. Kiyo allowed herself a faint grimace as she helped build the fire.  

"You better be right," she warned. Elijah grinned as he tossed her a bedroll. 

"Lie on your stomach on this" He instructed. "It'll help relax your muscles" Kiyo followed his orders and was soon watching sleepily as Elijah began heating up a stew Nell had packed for them. 

After they had eaten, Kiyo forced herself up to tie the horses to a branch. Elijah began tying strings around the clearing, climbing trees to attach the string to branches.  

"It's a crude sort of protection." He shrugged when he saw her watching, "But it's better than nothing" 

Kiyo hopped into her bedroll, eager for sleep. Elijah, however, had other plans. As he settled himself into his bedroll, he began questioning her about Nobu. 

"Are you sure he's at the palace?"

"Yes." Replied Kiyo, grateful that he was on the other side of the fire. Still, she turned so her back was towards him. "I'm sure."

"What are you going to do when you meet up?" Elijah's tone was polite and conversational.

"Study Tortall." Kiyo felt her face flush. She hated lying to people, especially people as nice as Elijah and Nell. 'He never has to know.' She tried comforting herself. 'He'll just drop me at the palace, then he'll go.' Still, she felt terrible. She told Elijah she was sleepy, and closed her eyes. 

_She was standing alone in an indoor Yamani training room. She thought she was there to practice the glaive, but when she lifted her hand, she saw it was empty. Shrugging, she began practicing the simple moves Hakuin had taught the court ladies when he last visited the Islands. Starting off slow, she threw punches, twists and kicks into the air. As her muscles began to warm up, she increased the speed and power. Soon she settled into a fast rhythm...punch, punch, twist, kick, twist, punch, punch...Her body remembered the moves as her mind drifted away. Suddenly, her foot hit a solid object with a sharp crack. Horrified, she stood still. Her movements had brought her too close to the wall. A deep shudder shook the building. She looked up and saw the ceiling beams falling towards her. Screaming, she raised her hands to cover her head. A beam struck her shoulder, throwing her onto the floor. A second beam fell on her stomach, pinning her down. She began gasping for breath, but the beam was so heavy it refused to let her breathe. She sobbed as she tried to move the heavy wood. Flinging her head from side to side, she gave herself up to hysterics. Her body shook..._

"Kiyomuri!" Someone was yelling. She felt strong arms gripping her shoulders as they shook her. "Wake up!" Her eyes flew open. She was covered in sweat. 

"I can't breath," she mumbled, her voice breaking into a sob. The hands left her shoulders, and she suddenly felt a slight weight disappear from her stomach. Taking deep breaths, her vision cleared. Elijah came into focus. He was kneeling beside her, his face anxious. Turning her head, Kiyo saw a small tree branch lying next to her. 

"It fell on you," Elijah explained. "And then you...went crazy." The words barely registered to Kiyo. She was replaying her dream over and over in her mind; the falling beams, the pressure holding her down, her struggle for air...Shaking herself, she realised Elijah was still talking. 

"I must have weakened it when I climbed the tree...I'm sorry." The young man gathered her up, resting her head on his lap. "I don't think anything else will fall," He said "But I'll be here if it does." Still shivering, it took a while for Kiyo to fall asleep. When she finally began to drift off, she was grateful for his arms around her.

***

It was late afternoon when they arrived at Corus. Nothing more had been said about Kiyo's nightmare. When she had woken that morning, Elijah had greeted her with a smile and breakfast. Already, the bad dream seemed to be far, far away.

They rode through the city gates. It took all of Kiyo's training to keep her face impassive to the foreign sights, sounds and smells that rushed to meet her. Kiyo rode silently behind Elijah as he nodded greetings to faces in the crowd. Eventually, she managed to work her way beside him. 

"Do you know all these people?" She asked, when he gave another nod to a stallowner. 

"Nup!" He replied, cheerfully. The crowd pushed a confused Kiyo back behind Elijah. 

***

When they reached the palace, two servants walked out to meet them and take their horses. As Kiyo jumped off Waddle, she saw Elijah open his mouth to speak. Feeling cold, Kiyo realised he meant to ask about Nobu. 

"We'll take the horses," Kiyo said quickly. She saw Elijah close his mouth and look at her in confusion. "I...uh...just want to make sure they're taken care of."

The servants shrugged. "You can take 'em to the knights stables" A servant instructed, correctly guessing that neither Kiyo or Elijah were visitors of any importance. The second servant gave them directions, then the pair walked lazily back to the shade.  

Elijah muttered insults as Kiyo followed the directions to the stables. "They _should_ have put us in the visitors stables...the cod swallowing muck diggers...dropped on their heads at birth...couple of no good..." They reached the stable doors, and Kiyo turned to Elijah.

"Thankyou for escorting me here." She began, formally. "I appreciate your help. Tell your mother the same." Elijah laughed.

"Hold on" He said. "I have to take you to this Nobu person. I don't see any Nobu's around here." 

Kiyo shifted uncomfortably. "I'll be alright from here." She insisted. Elijah shook his head. 

"My mother will have a fit. Come on." He opened the door and walked in. Kiyo followed him, beaten. The pair led their horses to what looked like a couple of empty stalls at the end of the stable - and stopped short. 

Pressed against the stable wall, locked in a passionate embrace was a tall light brown haired girl, and an even taller red haired man. Both wore breeches and shirts, but already both shirts were untucked. Elijah coughed, and the couple sprang apart as if they had been stung. Seeing their audience, both their faces flushed a deep red. 

"I...uh...we..." The red haired man stammered. The girl appeared to have gotten back her control.

"We were just leaving." She said, walking out of the stall. She caught Kiyo's eyes, and stopped. Her calm face betrayed a hint of confusion. 

"What's up, Kel?" Asked the man, pausing behind her. 

The girl shook her head. "Nothing" She said, and continued walking. Kiyo felt unsteady. The man had called the girl 'Kel'. She began making connections. Turning, she called out in Yamani:

"Is my Highness Princess Shinkokami here?" 

Kel whirled around. Steadying herself, she commented: "I _thought_ you were a Yamani. What are you doing here? What do you want with the Princess?"

Kiyo took a deep breath. "I've come to ask for her aid. I'm a friend of hers from the Island." Kel nodded slowly, her gaze doubtful. 

"What's happening?" Elijah asked. The dialogue between the girls had taken place in Yaman. "Did you ask her about Nobu?"

Kel's eyes flicked over Elijah. "Nob-"

"Please." Kiyo interrupted in Yaman. 

Kel frowned. "Cleon, could you take their horses?" She addressed the red haired young man, who had stood by silently. Kel faced Kiyo and Elijah. "I'll take you to the Princess." She said. "Follow me." Turning, she led the way back out the stables.

*** _A/N_ Disclaimer: I only own Kiyomuri and Elijah, everything else is T.P.   
Thanks for reading...I look forward to hearing your views and suggestions. --Edith 


	4. Punishment

Keladry led Kiyo and Elijah down countless corridors and through numerous doorways. Finally she paused at a wide wooden door, her hand resting lightly on the handle. 

"The princess is in here" She told them. Kel hesitated, her hazel eyes inspecting the pair carefully. Removing her hand from the door, she walked down the hallway, stopping at a smaller door. She opened it to reveal a dark cupboard. "You can leave your things in here for now," She instructed. 

Kiyo was grateful to have the weight from her shoulders removed. As Elijah struggled out of his pack, Kiyo attempted to make herself more presentable; She retied her hair in a leather thong, scrubbed her hands together, and inspected her clothes for any stray twigs. Anxious, she wondered if she should have changed into a kimono. The shirt and breeches which had served so well on the journey to the palace now seemed completely wrong for an audience with a second-rank princess. 'It's too late now,' Kiyo told herself sternly. 'Besides, she is your _friend._' 

Kel led the way back to the wide wooden door, and made her way through it. As Kiyo made to follow, she felt Elijah behind her, and her heart fell. During the walk through the palace, she had managed to forget that she had lied to Elijah - he still thought she was a scholars daughter who was to study Tortall with a teacher named Nobu. She would have to tell Shinkokami that she had run away, and Elijah would no doubt pick up that something was astray. Swallowing nervously, she wondered how he would react. 

The room Kel had taken them to was bright, with the late afternoon sun streaming through the windows. It was a moderately big room, furbished with a unique mix of both Yamani and Tortallan styles. In the center of the room was a low table. Kneeling on cushions around it were several Yamani ladies. They were drinking green tea from dainty porcelain cups. 

"I'm not surprised, she always was her own person." A young Yamani woman was saying calmly. She was wearing a pale yellow kimono. Kiyo recognised her as Yukimi noh Daiomoru, a noblewoman. 

"If you're not surprised, you should have given some warning then." An older woman spoke sharply. "It would have saved this shameful mess." The speaker's kimono was red and travel stained. She was seemed familiar to Kiyo, but she struggled to put a name to the face. 

Seated opposite the two women was Princess Shinkokami. Unlike her companions, she had noticed the visitors enter the room. Kiyo made eye contact with her, and saw the princess's eyes fill with recognition and something else. She felt her stomach twist - was it dismay that showed in the Princess's eyes?

"Excuse me" Kel said politely. She bowed. "Shinkokami, there is someone here to see you." 

The other women at the table stopped talking and swivelled around to peer at the visitors. The woman in red jumped to her feet at the sight of Kiyo. 

"You!" she hissed. Kiyo backed away, startled by the hatred in the woman's glare. 

"Be quiet." Shinkokami ordered sharply. The princess got to her feet, a regal air settling around her. "Sit over there." She pointed to a Tortallan seat at the far end of the room. Very rarely did Shinkokami draw on her royal right to give orders, and the woman seemed to understand it would be a bad idea to argue. Radiating hate, the woman strode across the room and settled herself in the chair. 

"What's going on?" Elijah whispered to Kiyo. So far, everything had been said in Yamani. "Who is that woman?" Kiyo shook her head. Try as she might, she could not remember who she was. She couldn't think what she had done to anger her so. 

Maids hurried to set cushions on the floor. Kiyo and Kel both bowed and knelt, and after hesitating, Elijah gave a Tortallan-style bow and sat cross-legged beside Kiyo. 

"Kiyo, what are you doing here?" Shinkokami asked, kneeling opposite them. 

Kiyo swallowed. Boldly, she said in Yamani "I have run away." 

Shinkokami didn't seemed shocked or surprised as Kiyo had expected her to be. Instead, the princess's gaze rested on Elijah. 

"Who is your companion?" The princess asked in Common. Elijah cleared his throat to answer. 

"I am Elijah Thornson" he said. Kiyo closed her eyes as he said: "I escorted Kiyo from Blue Harbour so she could meet with Nobu." 

When Kiyo opened her eyes, she saw the princess frowning at her. There was silence. When Shinkokami spoke again, she addressed Kiyo in Common. 

"Your running away has caused many difficulties." She said, bluntly. 

"What?" asked Elijah, confusion flooding his face. "She didn't -"

"The day before you were discovered missing, Arashino became one of my uncles favoured for his capture and execution of several bandit families" Shinkokami spoke over Elijah as if he wasn't there. "As a favoured family..." Shinkokami paused as she struggled to find the right words. "As a favoured family, it was shameful for them to find that someone betrothed to marry into their family had run away." The princess's expression was serious. "It is like a black mark on them."

Kiyo felt cold, and she fought to keep her face smooth. She knew that Shinkokami was correct. Favoured families tried to keep their public face spotless and free from shame, so as to keep their favour with the emperor. 

"That night, at the well" Kiyo spoke flatly, "He was still in uniform...he must have been coming back from the palace." She realised she made no sense to those around her, but she didn't care. She swayed where she knelt. "I _refuse_ to marry him" She said through gritted teeth. 

The woman in the red kimono gave an angry snarl, and was silenced by a look from Shinkokami.

"Arashino sent messages to find you as soon as he found out you were gone" Shinkokami continued as though Kiyo hadn't spoken. "He found out that you had left on a ship to Tortall, so he dispatched a _loshumo _with a message for Prince Eitaro and myself. The messenger is his cousin, Hatsuoki." She nodded towards the woman in red. 

Kiyo cursed herself. No wonder the woman had looked so familiar, she was related to Arashino! The loshumo also explained why the message had gotten here before her. It was a boat that travelled fast because it only carried letters and messages, instead of a normal trading ship that carried crates of heavy cargo.

"Princess, I -" Began Kiyo, but Shinkokami shook her head. She wasn't finished yet.

"Your parents found out that you were missing at the same time they found out about Arashino's favour" Kiyo bowed her head. She could only imagine her fathers rage and her mothers quiet disappointment. She felt a stab of guilt mingled with sorrow rush through her. She did not mean to dishonour her family, and she especially did not mean to bring shame on her mother. She had firmly believed that her father would not have cared if she had gone. Perhaps that would have been true, if Arashino had not become such an important man. Through a marriage, the favour would also have spread to Nobu. 

Shinkokami continued. "They did the only thing they could..." She cleared her throat and seemed to have trouble saying the words, though her face was smooth and expressionless. "As a princess of the Yamani Islands, I rename you Kiyomuri-jiu." She refused to meet Kiyo's eyes as she whispered "I'm sorry." 

Hatsuoki let out a harsh laugh as Kiyo felt her eyes fill with tears. She struggled to keep them from spilling down her cheeks. _Jiu_ meant "no father" or "nameless" in Yamani. Having it attached to your name meant only two things - you were either abandoned at birth, or you had been disowned by your family. 

Kiyo took deep breaths until she had her emotions under control. Shinkokami reached out and grasped her hand. 

"You can stay at the palace for now" The princess said, kindly. "The marriage contract has been broken, and as you are now formally _jiu_, Arashino can do no more to you" Kiyo nodded her thanks, not trusting herself to speak. 

Shinkokami began giving orders to her maids. She called over a lady Kiyo recognised as Haname noh Ajikuro, and whispered something in her ear. Haname nodded, and walked over to Hatsuoki. Speaking softly to the woman, she coaxed her from the room.

Kel had sat quietly during the affair. Now she stirred herself and stood up. 

"Well. I better be going." The lady knight said. Bowing to Shinkokami, she gave Kiyo's shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving. Kiyo turned to the other silent member in the room. Elijah was frowning at the floor, refusing to look up. 

"Elijah..." Began Kiyo softly. The young man shook his head, stood up, and strode out of the room. Kiyo stared miserably after him. 

"Give him some time. Your lying did him no good." Shinkokami advised her with a sympathetic look. 

"I didn't mean to, it just..."

"Of course not. Come...There are some rooms free in the next corridor. I will have to check with the King and Queen, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind you staying. There's room for Elijah, too...You can tell him that when you find him." 

"That's if he hasn't left yet" Kiyo muttered. 

***

The rooms Shinkokami showed her were small but comfortable and furnished tastefully. It included two bedrooms that were attached by a lounge room. Each bedroom had a small privy and changeroom. Shinkokami's maids had moved their packs into the main room. Thankfully, Kiyo noted that Elijah's bags were still there. 

"I'll leave you to unpack" Shinkokami said, bowing slightly. "I need to talk to the Highnesses. There is still a while until dinner. I'll have a maid come for you when it's mealtime." Pausing, she added "Find Elijah...Talk to him, make him understand why you did it."

Kiyo thanked her, bowing deeply. When the princess had left, Kiyo sighed and collapsed on a couch. She no longer felt like crying, instead she felt numb. 'It's not like you were taking a holiday' she told herself 'You left your family, it's only right that they leave you too. Your free!' Still, Kiyo couldn't get herself to feel jubilant. She had no idea she would have caused so much of a fuss back at the islands. 

Sighing again, she forced thoughts of Arashino out of her head and gathered up her packs. She inspected both rooms before choosing the smaller of the two. 'It's only fair to Elijah' she thought grimly. She unpacked - an easy job since she had so little. The pouch of valuables Meiko had given her she placed in a crack between the floor and the wall. Giving a quick prayer that no rats lived there. 

Kiyo washed her face and changed from her dusty travel clothes into a soft pink and white kimono, with a white under kimono, and a pink obi. She hoped the peaceful colours would aid her when she talked to Elijah. Tugging a comb through her hair, she plaited it, copying a common Tortallan style. She didn't want to be too Yamani-like when she saw Elijah. Washing her hands again, she fiddled with her kimono, making sure it fit straight. 

'Enough stalling' she told herself sternly. 

***

She found Elijah outside the stables, sitting on the grass with his back against the stable wall. He tensed as she crouched next to him. There was silence while the pair looked out over the palace grounds. They watched pages riding their horses. Occasionally a curse would reach their ears as a page struggled to have his mount cooperate.

"Elijah..." Kiyo tried, when it became apparent he would not speak first. 

"You lied to me." Elijah's voice was hurt. "You lied to my mother. We gave you so much help, and you didn't even give us the truth."

Kiyo hung her head. "I had to. I was a runaway. Who would have helped a runaway? People would have handed me in for hope of payment." As soon as she said it, Kiyo knew it had been the wrong thing to say.

"You think that's the type of people we are?" Yelled Elijah. He sat up straighter and thumped his fist on the ground. "We don't do that sort of thing! My mother is the kindest soul living, she would have helped you - runaway or not!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I knew that later, but I had already lied, I couldn't go backwards..." 

Elijah shook his head. "We still would have helped you." 

"Elijah please...I'm _sorry_!" Kiyo was mortified as a sob escaped her. Elijah sighed and looked at her. 

"I know you are" he said, in a kinder voice. "I heard that story in there...That was terrible for you. It's just a bit of a shock to find out you're not who you are." He reached out and took her hand. "Tell me everything. The truth." 

Kiyo nodded. Seating herself more comfortably against the stable, she told him the whole tale. 

"Well!" said Elijah when she had finished. He paused, looking into her eyes. "I believe you, and...I forgive you." 

"Thankyou." Said Kiyo, relief flooding through her. She had no idea that Elijah's forgiveness meant that much to her. 

Remembering Shinkokami's words, she asked "Are you staying at the palace? There's a room ready for you if you want it." 

Elijah laughed. "Of course I am!" he said. "I'd be a fool to turn down a stay at the palace."

Kiyo grinned. Standing, she dusted of her kimono and offered a hand to Elijah. "I'll show you where they are" She said. 

***

Half an hour later, they arrived at their door. 

"Here it is!" called Kiyo, happily. 

"You better be right this time" grumbled Elijah. "My legs hurt. I didn't know that many wrong turnings existed, and it really wasn't polite of us to barge into that poor nobles room like that."

Kiyo laughed. "This is it, I'm certain." She said. Giving the knob a deft twist, she stepped into the room - and gasped. Fear washed through her, paralysing her. 

"What is it? Wrong room again?" asked Elijah. He was behind her, and unable to see into the room. "You're blocking." He informed her. 

The sound of his voice brought Kiyo back to her senses. Stepping aside, she allowed Elijah to come into the main room. Like Kiyo, he too stopped suddenly, staring at the couch. 

Hatsuoki sat in the main room. She had changed her dress into a dark grey kimono decorated with red cranes. Her mouth was twisted into a sneer. 

"Oh no" the woman said, letting out a small laugh. "You definitely have the right room."

************

A/N: Whee..what a fun way to leave a chapter ;) Thanks for all the reviews so far. Esp. For the Yaman/Yamani corrections. Silly me thought she read 'yaman' somewhere in Squire, but when I went back to double check, it had disappeared. The 'I' at the end must have been in my blindspot. I think I got the yamani bits right in this chapter. 

As always, your reviews, comments and suggestions are welcomed and treasured. In fact, a lot of reviews for the previous chapters have shaped the way the story is going. Now doesn't that make you feel special! =)

--Edith


	5. Settling in

Kiyo swallowed, and struggled to maintain her composure. Taking a deep breath, she bowed. Yamani custom dictated that visitors were to be treated with the utmost respect and care. While Hatsuoki wasn't exactly a visitor, Kiyo could see no other way to handle the situation. 

"We thank you for the pleasure of your company," Kiyo murmured the traditional visitors welcome. "We apologize that we have no food nor drink to offer you, but - "

"Oh be quiet, Jiu." Hatsuoki snapped. Kiyo winced at the hateful term. She felt Elijah tense up beside her, and willed for him to stay calm.

"I did not come for chitchat." Hatsuoki stretched her lips into a cruel smile, and reached out a pale, manicured hand. Kiyo gasped as red fire laced from Hatsuoki's fingertips to slam the door shut. More red fire blossomed from the Yamani mage as she turned to flick her fingers at each corner. 

"What are you _doing_?" Kiyo gasped. She had no inkling that Hatsuoki possessed the Gift, and the idea did not comfort her at all. 

"She's silencing the room," Elijah whispered. The pair looked at each other, worried. 

"Scared, are we?" Hatsuoki walked towards Kiyo, chuckling. "No matter, I am going to do things right. Give me your hand."

Kiyo stared at her, mute. 

"Your _hand_," Hatsuoki stamped her foot like an impatient toddler. 

"Hey!" Elijah cried angrily. "Look, you crazy - "

Hatsuoki turned and, surprisingly, smiled sweetly. "Shush, you." she said, calmly. With a small wave of her hand, she sent red fire shooting towards the commoner. 

Rage filled Elijahs eyes as he found himself pinned against the wall with a mouthful of magic serving as a gag. 

"_Stop it_!" Kiyo screamed. "I'm jiu, the contract is broken, your family is _fine_ now. Leave us alone!" 

Hatsuoki hissed, reverting back to her vicious self. "There will always be talk." She snarled. Kiyo bit back a scream as Hatsuoki grabbed her hand and pulled it towards herself. Kiyo tried to tug it back, but the older woman held it tightly, palm upwards. Hatsuoki fumbled behind her and triumphantly lifted a glinting dagger with her free hand.

Kiyo stood, shocked, as Hatsuoki traced the dagger tip lightly over her inner arm. Muffled cries came from Elijah as a thin line of blood appeared. Belatedly, Kiyo remembered her own dagger she carried in her obi. 

Everything happened quickly. 

As Kiyo tugged the dagger out from the folds of cloth, Hatsuoki dropped the hand she was holding, and expertly flipped her dagger so she was holding the blade. In a blink of an eye, she slapped the hilt painfully across Kiyo's cheek. The blow caused Kiyo to stumble on to the couch. Her dagger fell from her grasp to slide uselessly into a corner. 

Holding her palm against her throbbing cheek, Kiyo blinked. As the room came back into focus, Hatsuoki's face filled her vision. 

"I was old Nariko's best student," the older Yamani boasted. Kiyo met her gaze and shuddered. She had heard the saying that the eyes are the windows to a person's soul. If that was correct, then Hatsuoki's soul was filled with nothing but madness and fierce pride. 

"What do you want?" Kiyo asked, dully. At first, she thought Hatsuoki hadn't heard her. The Yamani mage wondered around the room, picking up trinkets, glancing at them, then tossing them aside. Finally, Hatsuoki spoke.

"When Arashino discovered you were gone, he looked everywhere. He offered rewards, interviewed people...When some low-life wharf-workers finally said they saw you get on a boat for Tortall, he washed his hands of you. If you had stayed in the Islands, he would have found you and beaten you, but you're not worth chasing to Tortall! That's what Arashino thought." Hatsuoki gave a bitter laugh. "And then the Emperor had another banquet. He caught my stupid cousin eyeing his daughter. The first-rank princess, Sayuki-amaro. Ha!" Kiyo looked at Elijah, but the commoner was engrossed in the Yamani's tale. Hatsuoki continued pacing around the room. "The Emperor laughed - he laughed in my cousins face in front of the whole court! He said, how could Arashino even look at another girl when his own wife-to-be had run away from him. He said, a wife is a man's possession, whom he must look after and dominate." Hatsuoki paused, breathing heavily. "Find your wife, he said, tame her and bring her back if you consider yourself worthy of my favor. Ha!" The Yamani clenched her fists, "We are more than worthy of his favor!"

"Tame me?" Kiyo asked, dazed.

"I will not kill you," Hatsuoki said, turning to face Kiyo. "I will break you though." 

Kiyo shuddered. 

"Will you come back with me?" Hatsuoki asked, simply.

"No." Kiyo tried to put some defiance into her response, but the room spun and she felt weak and light-headed.

"Until next time then." Hatsuoki bowed slightly, and walked out of the room, pausing to click her fingers. As the door swung shut, the red magic that had flickered in the room disappeared. Elijah lurched forward and gasped in a full breath of air. 

"Kiyo! Your arm!" He said, running to where Kiyo lay on the couch. 

"What?" Kiyo murmured, sleepily. 

"You've lost too much blood. Hold on." Elijah pulled off his shirt and hurriedly ripped a strip of fabric off. With deft fingers, he knotted it tightly above the cut on her arm. Steadying himself, he held two fingers slightly above the gash. Lime green magic pulsed from his fingertips, healing the wound. Kiyo felt her usual energy return, but the dizziness remained. "That blow to your head probably didn't help too much," Elijah said, dryly. Moving his hand to her face, he rested his fingers lightly on her cheek. "Hold still," he instructed.

Kiyo closed her eyes as the throbbing subsided, and the dizziness faded. Relieved at having a clear head, she opened her eyes slowly. Elijah still had his hand on her cheek and was looking at her with a strange expression in his eyes. It dawned on Kiyo how close he was, how close his face was, and how shirtless he was. 

Elijah lent forward slightly, "Kiyo, I - "

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, and the pair sprung apart. Elijah blushed beet-red as he looked down at his bare chest. He disappeared into his room muttering something about changing. 

"Yes?" Kiyo called. She wasn't too eager about opening the door to see who it was, what if it was Hatsuoki deciding she'd like another round? She sighed with relief when she heard a timid voice announce it was time for dinner. "Please wait a minute!" Kiyo called through the keyhole. "We'll be ready in a second, if you could show us where to eat."

She rushed into her room, and hurried out of her kimono. Looking over the cloth, she discarded it sadly. It had been one of her favorite kimono's but now it was stained a rusty-red color. Rinsing a towel with water, she washed off the dried blood on her arm. Elijah had done a good job with the healing. There was only a faint scar left. Rummaging through her clothes, she debated between the red wool dress and another kimono. Hearing Elijah in the main room, she pulled on the dress. Tortallan clothes seemed much quicker to put on than Yamani kimono's with their yards of cloth. Tugging a comb through her hair, she ran out of the room and met Elijah, who was waiting in the hallway with one of Shinkokami's maids. The maid bowed and started down the hallway. Elijah and Kiyo followed a slight distance away. 

"Um..." Kiyo started. "What did you want to say back then?"

"Oh..." Elijah looked uncomfortable, "Uh...I just wanted to say that, I...was sorry that I couldn't do anything to help you back then." 

__

What did you expect him to say? Kiyo silently scolded herself. _Silly girl. _Out loud, she said, "She didn't exactly give you a fair chance to do anything."

"She didn't give you a fair chance, either." Elijah pointed out. 

Kiyo shrugged. 

Elijah stopped walking. "How can you be so calm about this?" he asked. "She _threatened_ you, not to mention cut you and bashed you in the head!"

Kiyo tugged at his arm to get him walking again. "I'm calm because I'm supposed to be." 

"You're _supposed_ to be?" Elijah yelped. The maid paused mid-step and glanced over her shoulder. 

"Shhh" Kiyo hissed. "It's a Yamani thing." 

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Right. Whatever. We'll tell Shinkokami there's a crazy lady here, and she'll send her away or something and it'll all be okay."

"You'll do no such thing!" Kiyo whispered, alarmed. 

"What?!" Elijah yelled as quietly as he could. Muffled voices and the chinks of cutlery could be heard behind the door the maid was leading them towards. 

"It's just...you can't! I have to deal with this on my own. I have to fight my own battles. Shinkokami will understand, it's a weakness to get others to do my fights for me. It's...It's a Yamani thing!" Kiyo said, wildly. 

"Well, it's a crazy thing!" Elijah yelled as they entered the room. The room fell silent. He had forgotten to keep his voice down. Kiyo managed to keep a smooth face while Elijah turned pale at the sight of a group of nobles staring at him. "Er...I mean, it's the darnest thing, the dining room being here..." He stammered. Kiyo bit back a laugh at the confusion on the nobles' faces. 

The room the maid had led them to was a small dining room with places for about 50 people. The decorations were not too grand by any palaces' standards, and the benches looked like they had received a lot of wear during their lifetime. An odd assortment of mostly young nobles filled about half of the seats. Glancing around the room, Kiyo saw Shinkokami and her assemblage seated at the end of a table. Seated next to her was a young man with coal-black hair and startling blue eyes. Kiyo also recognized Keladry, who was seated next to the red headed man from the stables.

Bowing to the astonished nobles, Kiyo was embarrassed to hear hushed whispers travel through the room. "Is that...Is she...Yamani? In that dress?...Well, she certainty has the composure..." She followed Elijah to a gap next to Haname and across from Shinkokami. A gray-haired man with a cheerful smile and a shaggy haircut moved down to make more room. Conversation picked up again as maids hurried to set wineglasses and soup for Kiyo and Elijah. 

"We're sorry" Elijah apologized to Cleon. "We didn't realize we were this late for dinner."

Cleon waved a hand "Don't worry about it" He laughed. "We just started, and it's not a formal dinner at all." He grinned, cheekily, and added, "It's not the dining room, either." Seeing the confusion on their faces Kel laughed. 

"It's _a_ dining room, but it's not _the_ dining room," She explained. 

"It was the squires dining hall during my fathers time as a squire," The black-haired man politely explained. "They changed the system, and now the pages and squires eat together in the old pages dining room, and this one's...well, spare, so - "

"So, we like to use it when most of us are all here together," Kel finished. 

"Oh!" Shinkokami exclaimed. "I forgot to introduce them properly." Half rising, she gestured "This is Elijah, he's from Blue Harbor, and this is Kiyomuri, from the Yamani Islands." The people around the table took turns at introducing themselves as the maids served the meat dishes. 

There was, of course, Lady Keladry and Sir Cleon, Shinkokami, Haname and Yukimi. The black-haired man was Prince Roald, (Elijah choked on his wine when he heard this and tried to bow) and the shaggy-haired man was Sir Myles. ("A scholar - and a bloody good one" Cleon whispered loudly) The other names were lost as Kiyo struggled to remember them all. Eventually, the conversation splintered and the room was filled with a healthy buzz. 

Turning to Elijah, Kiyo said bluntly, "I didn't know you had the gift."

The commoner shrugged. "I can only heal with it, and not too good, either," He grinned. "But it certainty came in handy!" 

Kiyo grinned back. "Thank you for that," She said. 

During the desert course of iced cake, Shinkokami caught Kiyo's eye. "Everything okay?" She mouthed. Kiyo smiled and nodded. 

"It's fine" She mouthed back. Smiling politely, the princess turned to Elijah. 

"How did you find your rooms?" She asked, kindly. Elijah and Kiyo stared at each other. _Please_ Kiyo begged with her eyes.

Sighing, Elijah said, "Very well, thanks. They're great rooms." Turning back to Kiyo she heard him hiss under his breath: "We found them filled with madness, thanks."

------

AN: umph. I've got an idea of where this is heading, but any suggestions to fill in chapters until then? Thankyou all muchly =) 

--Edith


End file.
